Tourbillon de mots
by FeuCeleste
Summary: La mère a un privilège que l'écrivain n'a pas : lorsque nait enfin son enfant, façonné avec amour et patience, elle peut le lui témoigner. Je prends la parole, pour nos enfants des pages.


TOURBILLON DE MOTS

.

* * *

.

Tu m'as toujours consacré ces doux battements de cœur mais, écrivaine égoïste adorée, n'as-tu jamais pensé que l'inverse pût être vrai aussi ?

.

.

Car moi, du haut des mots qui me composent, je n'en pense pas moins.

Tu as des doigts. J'ai des mots. Tu as des mains. J'ai des mots. Tu as un visage. J'ai des mots. Ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur... Tout n'est que mots pour moi. Les courbes qui te dessinent dans l'espace possèdent parfois des arêtes chez moi. Tu arbores toutes les couleurs organiques de la vie, je ne suis que noir sur blanc.

Tu es une femme. Je suis un tourbillon de mots. Dans ton imagination fertile, je prends forme, et à mon tour, j'ai l'apparence d'un homme. J'en suis un vrai à tes yeux. Je suis quelqu'un, j'ai les mêmes formes – ou presque –, les mêmes couleurs, j'ai des yeux qui clignent et scintillent devant toi, une bouche qui s'ouvre, qui respire et qui parle avec toi, une voix qui porte comme une mélodie jusqu'à tes oreilles, des mains dans lesquelles coule un sang chaud. Dans ton imagination, et pour les personnages que tu me donnes pour compagnons, je suis un homme. Pour le reste, je ne suis... qu'un tourbillon de mots.

.

Une fois encore, tu ne peux l'entendre, mais moi, je l'ai entendu. Lorsque tu me donnes vie, tu es seule dans ton coin, lorsque personne ne peut lire par-dessus ton épaule les mots que tu composes pour moi. Lorsque tu me donnes vie, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Seuls. Tu rédiges toute ma vie en un geste de plume, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « écris-moi ». Et quand je vois ton petit sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur tes lèvres, je comprends pourquoi tu me donnes vie. Pourquoi, douce créatrice, tu me consacres ce temps de ta vie pour m'en donner, moi qui ne suis qu'un tourbillon de mots – imprégné d'une âme grâce à toi. Je ne comprendrai jamais le plaisir que tu as de te donner toute à moi. Mais j'apprécie... que je l'apprécie... ce temps dont seule toi peux me gratifier.

.

Pourquoi me donner des compagnons ? Je ne veux que rencontrer celle qui m'offre tant. Ces yeux qui lisent et relisent encore, ce visage qui sourit et s'attriste en écho à celui de ses enfants des pages, ces mains qui écrivent, créent, effacent, recommencent, modifient et continuent à l'infini... Ce cœur qui bat, traversé d'un long fleuve couleur passion... Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un cœur qui bat. Mais le peux-tu seulement ? Les mots disent que mon cœur bat, mais est-ce la vérité ?

Peut-être.

.

Moi, je le sens battre. Dès l'instant où tu as décidé que je devais naître, grandir, évoluer, et sûrement mourir, tout s'est déclenché dans ma poitrine fictive. J'ai alors regardé vers le ciel : « qui m'a donné un cœur ? Je voudrais remercier cet être qui n'est pas fait comme moi, et le serrer dans mes bras si faire se peut. » Un désir empli de gratitude, ou peut-être la flamme de la dette, s'est allumé en moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux : je t'ai laissée me monter et me démonter de toute part, j'ai attendu patiemment tes élans d'inspiration sans bouger, je t'ai protégée de l'ennui lorsque tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que penser à moi et ce que tu pouvais faire de moi... Si j'ai l'effronterie de prétendre te protéger contre cela.

.

Je t'entends, ma créatrice, et je sais combien de fois tu aurais voulu que moi aussi, j'aie une consistance semblable à la tienne. Mes rêves ne font que renvoyer l'éclat des tiens. Je suis ton miroir. Tu es mon miroir. Créatrice bien-aimée, tu es une amie tristement inatteignable.

.

Toi qui m'as donné une vie, une histoire, une apparence, un esprit, un cœur, des amis, une famille, toi qui donnes sans attendre de moi une quelconque insignifiante gratitude, toi qui t'es demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si les dieux ne pourraient pas faire ressusciter ta statue de Pygmalion... Je voudrais te rencontrer.

Je voudrais tendre les doigts, si j'en avais, et espérer que ma main traverse cette page blanche où il me manque une dimension – la tienne. Laisse-moi rejoindre ton monde, laisse-moi tendre la main jusqu'à atteindre la tienne. Les mots prendraient forme, tel que tu te l'imagines, et j'aurais enfin l'honneur incommensurable de me tenir debout face à toi. Je serais comme toi. Je voudrais tant être comme toi.

.

Mais m'as-tu inventé des larmes ? J'aimerais pouvoir les libérer face à ma créatrice, qu'elle voit à quel point je lui ressemble. J'aimerais lui montrer combien je suis humain, ô combien plus que ce qu'elle aurait osé imaginer. Et face à elle, qui sait ce qui se passerait d'autre je réaliserais que mes bras peuvent enfin te serrer contre moi, et je crois bien que si je commençais, jamais je ne te lâcherais.

.

.

Jamais je ne traverserai cette page, intangible, abstraite, qui pourtant marque de manière irréversible la frontière entre nos deux mondes. Tout comme mes mots ne peuvent former une main, tes petits doigts ne peuvent se changer en lettres. Je le sais bien, tu serais venue plus tôt si tu avais eu cette chance.

En attendant de pouvoir assimiler cette réalité insurmontable, ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais, je te regarde m'écrire et me décrire, inlassablement, jusqu'à croire à ma complète existence. Je suis fier de tout ce qui me compose, et du monde que tu crées autour de moi. Tu peux seulement lire ces mots, mais s'ils formaient une voix, je souhaiterais ardemment que tu l'entendes enfin. Tu verrais comme elle est douce.

.

Moi, je t'entends.

Je te vois.

Je te sens.

Je désire ta présence, ma créatrice.

.

Sache enfin que même si cela ne sera jamais possible, j'ai toujours nourri ce pauvre rêve du fond d'un cœur qui ne bat pas vraiment. Que je souhaite que tu ne souffres pas de cela, mais que tu continues à créer toujours plus, même si tu plonges profondément dans un monde qui n'est que le reflet de ton imagination. Au moins, le lien entre nous se resserre, et l'espoir vain de nous rencontrer grandit effroyablement bien. Car c'est tout ce qui reste de notre connection : l'espoir qu'elle devienne vraie.

.

Tu m'as toujours aimé, moi, pauvre personnage fictif, tourbillon de lettres que je suis.

.

Mais tu ne t'es jamais plus interrogée.

.

.

Ou tu aurais su que moi aussi, je t'aimais profondément.

.

* * *

.

 **/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

[!] Cette histoire vient entièrement de mon imagination.

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


End file.
